Ain't Got Rhythm
"Ain't Got Rhythm" is a song sung by Phineas Flynn and Sherman (aka "Swampy") from Love Händel. The song describes Swampy's reasons for not wanting to be a part of a Love Händel reunion concert, with Phineas eventually winning him over. This song was sung in the Tri-State Area Public Library in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together." The song is also on the ''Phineas and Ferb'' soundtrack and is one of the creators' favorites. In "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", Ain't Got Rhythm was the 8th favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. Ain't Got Rhythm is also one of the eight songs that were re-released in the Phineas and Ferb Karaoke Soundtrack. Lyrics :Phineas: So you're saying that you don't have rhythm :But listen what you're doing right there! :With that stamp and a book :You've got a real nice hook :Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare :Sherman: I have no idea what you're talking about :I've got as much rhythm as that chair :What happened to me was a tragedy :But I don't have to be a millionaire :Look, I got a sweet deal going on here :I got all the books that I can read :All these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80's :What more could a librarian need? :Woman: Ssh! :Sherman: Besides, I ain't got rhythm :No, I ain't got rhythm :Said I ain't got rhythm :I ain't got rhythm! :Phineas: You're kidding me right, y-you're kidding me :Don't you see what you were doing right then? :That's a wicked groove you were starting to move :Mister, you got rhythm times ten :Sherman: I think perhaps that you're not listening :I find it tedious to repeat :It's no big crime, :I just can't keep time :I'm telling you I lost the beat :I don't need my face on T-shirts :Or hit a power-chord guitar :They were screaming my name :I guess it's a shame :But I don't need to be a rock star :Besides, I ain't got rhythm :No, I ain't got rhythm :Said I ain't got rhythm :I ain't got rhythm! :I ain't got rhythm :Phineas: Sounds like rhythm to me! :Sherman: No, I ain't got rhythm :Phineas: Seems like they all agree! :Sherman: Said I ain't got rhythm :Phineas: But you're laying down :Sherman: (I ain't got rhythm!) :Phineas: Some funky syncopation! :Sherman: I ain't got rhythm :Phineas: But you got that beat! :Sherman: No, I ain't got rhythm :Phineas: Look at them, they're stomping their feet! :Sherman: Said I ain't got rhythm :Phineas: It's time for you to rock :Phineas and Sherman: A brand new generation :Library patrons: Brand new generation :Sherman: Gonna rock a :Phineas and Sherman: Brand new generation :Sherman: Because I ain't got rhythm! :Woman: (sigh) Would you just go join the band? :(Music style switches to a swing tune) :Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! :Sherman: Hey, hey! :Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! :Sherman: Hey, look at...! :Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! :Sherman: Look at that trick! :Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm! :Sherman: Check it out! Look at me! :(Drum solo) :Sherman: Hey, I got rhythm! :(On the soundtrack Phineas's first line "So you're saying that you don't have rhythm" changes to "You keep saying that you don't have rhythm". Also, it's a little slower.) Background information *'Goof:' Near the end of the song, Swampy's earring switches ears for a second. *Nominated for the 2008 Emmy Awards for Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics. Interestingly, both the song's Emmy nomination and its official registration title with Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI), a songwriters' union, give the title as "I Ain't Got No Rhythm". Although "ain't got no" is a common phrase, if taken literally, the legal title contains a double negative which would imply having rhythm rather than lacking it. *While Phineas mentions that Swampy is "layin' down some funky syncopation", all of Swampy's notes fall on the beats, and he puts stress on downbeats. *The first part of the song, before the start of the letter, is based on the first rhythmic cells (in order 1, 2 and 3) (which are used to teach music in primary school). *The instrumental version is heard in the ''Disney INFINITY'' games when the Danville Sky Power Disc is used. *The song became an internet meme at one point during 2017, with many meme edits usually titled “Ain’t Got Rhythm but...”. Other songs from the series (S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) and J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo) being the most popular) have been given similar treatment. Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Season 2 Phineas and Ferb songs Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Disney INFINITY